TARGET
TARGET *'Nombre: ' **TARGET (Internacional). **타겟 (Tages) en Corea. **ターゲット (Tāgetto) en Japón. *'Número de integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Lema: '''Shot Target! *'Fandom: Wonnie *'''Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' **'Japón:' 20 de Diciembre de 2017. **'Corea:' 24 de Enero de 2018. *'Agencia: ' **KJ Music Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **JSL Japan (Japon) Carrera Pre-Debut El 02 de septiembre del 2014 el grupo reveló el MV de su primer single pre-debut llamado Please Love Me. ''Este fue subido en el canal de youtube oficial de la compañía. '''Salida de K.EEN' El 24 de Noviembre del 2014 se dieron a conocer el motivo de la salida de K.EEN antes del debut oficial por medio de Daum Fancafe. TNS Entertainment: "Hola. Se trata de TNS Entertainment. K.EEN, que ha estado participando como vocal en el grupo Target ya no puede ser miembro de grupo debido a problemas de salud. Hemos hablado mucho y se decidió respetar la decisión" K.EEN: "Hola. Este es K.EEN. Este es mi primer tiempo escribiendo y lamento mucho que tengo malas noticias. Estoy seguro de que se preguntan por qué no estaba en las recientes actuaciones con Target. Al igual que los miembros dijeron, no podía participar debido a un fuerte resfriado.Y mientras me estaba tratado, me enteré de que el problema de garganta que tuve fue empeorando. No tengo más el resfriado, pero me dijeron que el tratamiento de la garganta tomará muchos meses. Así que he decidido que ya no puedo ser miembro de Target. He hablado mucho con los miembros y TNS Entertainment y decidieron respetar mi decisión. Gracias a los fans que me apoyaron y a Target. Y también quiero decir que lo siento. Por favor, mantengan en apoyo a Target. Me centraré en mejorar. Iré y apoyare las actuaciones de ellos, así que espero que puedan conocer a los chicos ~ Muchas gracias y lo siento... " 2017: Segundo sencillo Pre-Debut El grupo lanzó un álbum single con el nombre "BLOCK" el 7 de abril, que contó con un tema llamado "Tempest". JSL Company liberó a través de la cuenta oficial de YouTube un vídeo, la guía del fanchant de la canción "Tempest" Debut en Japón El grupo ha estado activo en el extranjero en Japón durante el 2017, durante el mes de diciembre, recorrerán este país en su tour "Zepp". El 11 de septiembre se dio a conocer la fecha del debut oficial en Japón y se confirmó la participación de TARGET en el KMF. El día 24 de noviembre los chicos de TARGET dieron a conocer por medio de la cuenta japonesa de JSL Company el MV de su single debut. El día 20 de diciembre los chicos de TARGET lanzarán su single debut en Japón. '2018: Debut en Corea con su Primer Mini Álbum' El 24 de enero, finalmente harán su debut oficial en Corea. El 21 de diciembre de 2017, el Twitter de TARGET anunció: "Debido al apoyo que se ha brindado hasta ahora, se ha decidido el debut de TARGET en Corea. Por favor, esperen con anticipación sus promociones en Corea". 'Primer regreso con el sencillo "IS IT TRUE"' El 16 de abril se dio a conocer por medio de instagram y twitter que el comeback de TARGET sería en Julio del presente año. La empresa anunció: "TARGET, que finalizó la última actividad del álbum Alive en marzo, lanzará un nuevo álbum en Julio. Volveremos con un verano caluroso. Espero que tengas muchas expectativas y aliento hasta entonces." El 6 de julio se dio el teaser para la cancion "IS IT TRUE" del album M the M 'y asi mismo el MV salio el dia 9 De Julio teniendo una buena respuesta de las fans. '2019: Segundo Single Album M the M TARGET se preparo para su regreso del 2019 ya que El dia 15 de marzo se dio a conocer que el grupo sacaria su nuevo comeback con la cancion "Beautiful". El 18 de abril se revelo el primer teaser del grupo. El MV fue liberado el dia 22 de abril realizando su regreso para el 2019. 'Regreso con su Tercer Single Álbum S the P: STORY the PLANET' El 4 de julio se anunció que target harían un comeback el 2019.08 . El 4 de agosto revela la primera foto del concepto del regreso y días posteriores continuaron subiendo fotos de cada uno de los integrantes. Finalmente el comeback fue el día 19.08.20 12pm kor. con la canción 'baby come back home'. Integrantes center|600px De izquierda a derecha GI, Boun, Seulchan, Zeth, Hyun, Roi y Woojin *GI (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * SEULCHAN (Lider, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *ZETH (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarin) *HYUN (Vocalista y Bailarín) *ROI (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *BOUN (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * WOOJIN (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum ''' '''Single Japón Single ' Reality Show * YouTube - 타겟_머시타 (MUST SEE TARGET) (2015) Curiosidades * El grupo solía estar bajo la agencia TNS Entertainment. * Luego de su salida de TNS Entertainment, dicha compañía hizo privados los vídeos del Reality Show "MUST SEE TARGET". *Primero debutaron en Japón el 20 de diciembre de 2017 con el sencillo "Atsui Omoi", e hicieron su debut en Corea el 24 de enero de 2018 con el mini álbum Alive. *Desde 2014, publicaron ''Please Love Me, un single pre-debut bajo el sello TNS Entertainment. *En abril de 2017, regresaron Después de tres años con "Tempest", su segundo single pre-debut, y con el que se presentaban bajo el sello de JSL Company, también con un integrante menos tras la salida de K.EEN por problemas de salud. Enlaces * Youtube Oficial * Fancafe Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Sitio Oficial Galería TARGET1.jpg 10405328_738406539546980_4207651702062652815_n.jpg TARGET BLOCK.jpg TARGET2.png Go target.png TARGET Alive group promo photo.png TARGET7.png TARGET8.jpg Videografía '''Corea TNS엔터테인먼트 TARGET 타겟 - 미궁(Please Love Me) 홍보 영상|Please Love Me -MV- TARGET(타겟) - Awake|Awake MV Is it true (실화냐) - TARGET (타겟)| Is it true MV TARGET(타겟) - 아름다워(Beautiful)| Beautiful Choreography TARGET(타겟) - 아름다워(Beautiful) M V ver.| Beautiful (Performance Ver.) 타겟 (TARGET) - BABY COME BACK HOME MV| Baby Come Back Home TARGET (타겟) - BABY COME BACK HOME Dance Practice Ver.| Baby Come Back Home (Performance Ver.) 'Japón' -MV- TARGET(ターゲット) - 熱い思い (JAPAN Debut Single 2017.12.20 Release)|HEART to HEART Categoría:KJ Music Entertainment Categoría:JSL Japan Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2018 Categoría:JDebut2017